1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of games for use in evaluating word skills among the participating players. Many such games have been designed for improving the vocabulary and word power characteristics of players while competing in an enjoyable, competitive gaming environment utilizing multiple players and multiple teams. The game of the present invention provide a novel improvement and a step forward in the state of art of games of this nature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have been patented on board game and other word oriented games such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,201,100 patented Oct. 10, 1916 to M. S. Rice-Wray on a "Game Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,914 patented Jul. 23, 1968 to I. M. Hill on a "Letter And Name Game Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,342 patented Jul. 17, 1973 to M. Fine and assigned to Nuword Game, Inc. on a "Word Forming Game Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,764 patented Sep. 28, 1976 to W. Dieball on an "Electrical Game Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,342 patented Sep. 21, 1982 to T. Barulich on a "Word Game Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,035 patented Aug. 28, 1984 to J. Slepian on a "Word Forming Game Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,758 patented Apr. 9, 1985 to J. Cole on a "Cryptographic Game Apparatus And Mode Of Play"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,031 patented Feb. 13, 1990 to K. Wohl on a "Board Game"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,807 patented Mar. 13, 1990 to D. Lee et al on a "Board Game For Playing Crossword Puzzles"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,199 patented May 8, 1990 to E. Hahn on a "Word Making Card Game"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,720 patented Nov. 26, 1991 to W. Bundy on a "Board Game Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,103 patented Sep. 22, 1992 to A. Ross on a "Word Extracting Word Game And Method"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,435 patented May 4, 1993 to S. Tanner on a "Word Game".